Con el rostro de un guerrero
by Noeh Lia
Summary: Una guerra se avecina exigiendo a un hombre de cada familia para la batalla. La condición de su padre sería suicidio si va, por eso decide luchar ella. Pelearía como mujer por honor, por un lugar… Pero fingiendo ser hombre. /Adaptación de Mulán / HitsuKarin


_Antes de empezar les doy la noticia de que __hemos abierto aquí en FanFiction un foro HitsuKarin llamado "Un poco de hielo al fuego", les agradecería darse una pasadita :,D_

_**Dedicatorias:**__ A todas las chicas que estuvieron o están jugando "Verdad o Mentira" ¡Es que me fascina ese juego! Dx… xD Y especialmente a __**myskymyheart**__ que en marzo fue su cumpleaños y yo ni enterada. ¡Espero que te guste esto! :/D_

_**PD.**__ La manera de este escrito es para hacerlos entrar más en ambiente con la época antigua, en verdad no escribo así a diario aunque me fascina jugar haciéndolo :D_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, y esta es una adaptación por mis palabras de lo que pudo haber sido la historia de Hua Mulán.

* * *

**Con el rostro de un guerrero**

•

•

**Capítulo prólogo**

* * *

Yamato Genryusai Shigekuni no era sólo un hombre de edad avanzada. Sabio y firme en sus decisiones, siempre dispuesto a remediar sus errores así como los ajenos. Era lo aprendido durante sus años como soldado siendo ascendido luego a general, comandante, del gran ejército Imperial Karakura; él se había abierto las puertas al trono por su valerosidad, su fuerza, su honor. Por haber peleado no sólo por sus ideales.

Él era la voz de Karakura. Un sitio apacible, con disturbios comunes como cualquier pequeño o gran reino. Cálido en verano, una brisa fresca en el invierno, con tierras fértiles dispuestas a regalar frutos del arduo trabajo realizado en ellas.

Y es bien sabido que cuando hay bondad en una zona, los celos carcomen por los alrededores.

Susuke Aizen era ese hombre. Corrompido por su propia avaricia, intentó desde siempre tener aquel linaje del que fue presente desde la muerte de su padre -antiguo emperador- sin embargo el hombre decidió colocar a alguien más en su lugar rompiendo así todo sueño avaro que traía el corazón de ese individuo.

"_Tratar de demostrar que valemos algo es solamente intentar serlo."_

Fueron palabras clavadas en los oídos de muchos, dichos por la boca de ese hombre.

Los ancianos que de jóvenes presenciaron esa batalla, recuerdan esto cada vez que ven las imborrables cicatrices de sus cuerpos, los miembros amputados o sus pieles laceradas.

Esa guerra finalizó luego de dos años del caer de sangre inocente, cuando Yamamoto exigió un duelo mano a mano venciendo así a Susuke.

La paz reinó en Karakura durante los siguientes veinte años, en los cuales cada persona en esas tierras debía preocuparse por sí misma solamente.

Pero tras este periodo una serie de tragedias sucedieron alrededor del Sereitei –lugar donde se alojan los soldados de su majestad–, investigando bien las causas se encontró cosa que nadie esperaba. Un traidor: Sousuke Aizen.

Hijo no conocido de Susuke, no dispuesto a vengar a su progenitor, sino que luchando con el mismo desdén de quien sólo desea el poder que ofrece ser guardián del Imperio.

En estos mismos momentos, cumpliendo cinco años de fugitivo, varios espías han investigado que se planea un ataque hacia Karakura. El cual consta primero de atravesar el Seki, que es la gran muralla que permite el ingreso hacia dentro del reino, para asesinar directamente al emperador.

Son esos los motivos que incitan, a Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, a tomar aquella decisión. Los blancos en cada cabello de su frágil barba no han venido solos, cada uno ha tenido un duro trayecto, cada uno ha sido por el estrés que provoca llevar miles de vidas en su espalda. Siempre tomó como prioridad al pueblo antes que a él. Mas los sacrificios son necesarios y ahora era tiempo de eso.

Él le entrega personalmente un pergamino a Sasakibe Choujiro, su consejero personal, exigiéndole que cabalgue al pueblo para dar noticia de su dictamen.

"_[…] La soledad nos hace débiles e inservibles, la indiferencia a los demás debería considerarse pecado._

_Una guerra se avecina y cada grano de arroz inclina peso en la balanza._

_Un hombre de cada familia, por su honor, para la batalla."_

Serían tiempos duros para Karakura, Yamamoto lo sabía.

* * *

((**ησtas**))

_Finalmente y tras tanto tiempo he decidido dar la cara *con bolsa de papel en el rostro* :( No saben cuanto siento dejar mis historias sin continuación. ¡Y heme aquí! Ya he vuelto para retomar con todos mis proyectos, aunque con penita por haber traído uno nuevo y no segundos capítulos de otros. T/T Quise hacer esta adaptación porque… ¡No hay muestra más Karin que la misma Mulán! :D O Masaki-san *v*_

_Eso es todo por ahora, un abrazo a todo lector que haya leído *redundancia* este pequeñito prólogo con el cual espero no me maten porque ni han aparecido Karin o Hitsugaya. :( ¡Es que el siguiente es prácticamente de ellos, lo prometo!_

_Se permiten opiniones o des-opiniones (?) mediante los reviews, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo en leer._


End file.
